My socalled life
by Ariyanna Moore
Summary: All the scouts (outer and inner) and Tuxedo Kamen have their memories except Usagi
1. Default Chapter

Title: My So-called Life  
  
By Lil' Sparkle   
  
Summary: Takes place after the defeat of Beryl. All the scouts (outer and inner)  
  
and Tuxedo Kamen have their memories except Usagi. It's a bit A.U. because  
  
the outers are in it with some other characters because I love the outers and also  
  
that's how I decided to write it. Well enjoy  
  
Insert standard disclaimer  
  
My So-Called Life Prologue   
  
Everyday, as long as I remember I have done the same thing over and  
  
over: get up, get dress, go to school, go to arcade, go home, and do homework.  
  
Boring. Could my life be any more lame? I have tried to do other things, but they  
  
don't fly. And I have this void in my life, like there is something missing in my life,  
  
but I can't explain it. And I have these weird dreams about being a Sailor Senshi.  
  
Well, everyone dreams of being the powerful senshi who protect us against  
  
youmas. There's Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn, Neptune,  
  
and Tuxedo Kamen. But in those dreams, I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice. I  
  
get these dreams in lapses, and I don't get to see their faces or hear anything.  
  
There are two cats, one gray and the other white, and they both have crescent  
  
moons on their foreheads. In one dream, I'm fighting some red-haired woman,  
  
and in another, I'm dressed in a white princess style dress with a crystal in my  
  
hands, and in another one I'm giving a star locket to a man in black armor. It's all  
  
confusing. These dreams are probably the only exciting thing going on in my life.  
  
It's pretty pathetic if you think about it. Well, I'm about to begin another the  
  
lamest day in history. Ja Ne!   
  
Usagi 


	2. Chapter 2

My So-Called Life   
  
Chapter One  
  
Insert standard disclaimer  
  
Hey people sorry for the confusion. This got put in the wrong story. Forgive me.  
  
Have fun.  
  
Usagi strolled down the street, having plenty of time to get to her school.   
  
Her head hung down as she thought to herself. My life is so boring. There's  
  
must be something to do. As she was contemplating what she would do to  
  
enhance her existence, she bumped into a hard yet soft being.   
  
"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," she murmured.   
  
"It's okay," said a deep masculine voice.   
  
Usagi looked up at the most beautiful midnight blue eyes she had ever  
  
seen. She gazed into his eyes, falling into their captive gaze until she realized  
  
she was staring. She blushed hard, murmured another apology, and continued  
  
down to her destination. He looks familiar. Like I know him from another lifetime  
  
Oh, shut-up Usagi, you just went gaga over his eyes. With these thoughts, she  
  
shook her head and went to school. However, those beautiful eyes followed her  
  
retreating figure until she disappeared in the crowd. One day, we will be  
  
together, my Princess and he resumed his journey.  
  
At school, Usagi could not shake the feeling she knew that guy.   
  
"Usagi!" yelled her teacher.  
  
"What?" Usagi said, startled.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you would join the class and quit daydreaming."  
  
"Yes ma'am," said Usagi quietly as her teacher resumed her lecture. Then  
  
Usagi's best friend, Naru, leaned over. "Don't mind her Usa-chan, her boyfriend  
  
just cancelled their date, and she is a bit grouchy. Whatcha thinking about?"  
  
"Some guy I met this morning."  
  
"Oh," and Naru leaned back before the teacher caught her.   
  
At lunch, Usagi and Naru went to their usual spot under the willow tree.  
  
"So, tell about this guy you met this morning," prodded Naru through a  
  
mouthful of curry and rice.  
  
"Well, I didn't get to check him out but he had the most gorgeous eyes  
  
ever," replied Usagi to her nosy friend.   
  
"Ohh," squealed Naru, with little stars in her eyes. "Maybe you'll see him  
  
again and he'll confess his undying love for you and you'll live happily ever after."   
  
"Naru, things like that don't happen in real-life. I think those romance novels are  
  
making your brain fuzzy."  
  
Naru stuck her tongue at Usagi, who promptly threw a noodle at her,  
  
which resulted in a miniature food fight between the two friends. Out of breath,  
  
the two friends laid down on the grass. Then Usagi said, " But it would be totally  
  
cool if he did." And they both laughed. "I'll be back. I'm going to get a drink." And  
  
Usagi got up to go to the vending machines.   
  
With that, Usagi walked over to the vending machine and got a bottled  
  
water. On her return, she ran into 3 girls. One was somewhat short with short  
  
blue hair. The other had blonde hair like her and could pass for her twin, and the  
  
tall one had chestnut brown hair.   
  
"Hello," Usagi said politely.  
  
"Hello," they answered.  
  
All of a sudden Usagi saw 4 girls dressed in sailor suits surrounding her  
  
with the crystal in her hands.  
  
"We came in this together, we'll end it together."  
  
"Don't give up, we're here for you."  
  
"Friends to the end."  
  
" We got ya back"  
  
Then it disappeared, and Usagi shook her head. That was the first time  
  
she heard talking.  
  
"Hey, are you alright?" asked the blue-haired girl  
  
"Yeah," Usagi answered. "I guess I'll see you guys around." And she  
  
walked away.  
  
"Do you think something triggered her memory?" asked the brunette.  
  
"Maybe, but we need to leave her the way she is. She always wanted to  
  
live a normal life, and now she has it. We'll bring her back if she comes willingly  
  
or absolutely necessary," said the blonde and the others shook their heads in  
  
agreement.   
  
After school, Usagi went to the Arcade alone because Naru had to help  
  
her mom at the jewelry store. She went and took her usual seat at the counter  
  
and waited for Motoki.  
  
"Hey, Usa-chan," he said, greeting his friend.   
  
"Hey Toki. Can you give me a vanilla and strawberry shake?"  
  
"Sure." And he disappeared.  
  
Usagi pulled out a notebook and began drawing the scene she saw in her  
  
dream at school. She kept track of all the images she saw. She figured that if  
  
she drew them, she would be able to make sense of them one day.  
  
"Hey Usa-chan, what's that?" Motoki asked when he returned.  
  
Usagi blushed. "It's just a little doodle; it's not that good."  
  
"I'll bet it is. Let me see and judge for myself."  
  
Usagi reluctantly gave him the notebook full of pictures.  
  
"These are really good Usa-chan!" exclaimed Motoki, looking at the vivid  
  
pictures and sketches. "I didn't know you liked the Senshi."  
  
"A little," mumbled the blushing Usagi.  
  
"Hey, have you ever considered going to art school?" Motoki asked, giving  
  
her back the notebook. Usagi shook her head, too embarrassed to speak.  
  
"Maybe you should. It would be a really good for your talent. I have a friend that  
  
works at an art school two or three blocks from here. Her name is Michiru. You  
  
should try it out, " he suggested.   
  
"Sounds good, I really could use a hobby."   
  
"Here, I'll call her so she can interview you to see if you can get a  
  
scholarship."  
  
"Thanks Toki!" smiled Usagi. Then Motoki disappeared once again into the  
  
area behind the counter. Art school sounds like fun. Usagi thought. After  
  
finishing her drink, she went to the park and sat near the lake, watching the birds  
  
and ducks play. Then she saw herself and a dark-haired man rowing in the  
  
middle of the lake. Then she watched as they entered into a long passionate kiss  
  
and it disappeared. "What was that?" she asked herself out loud.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
Usagi turned around and saw the guy from this morning. "Umm, nothing,"  
  
she stammered. She looked at the stranger and was awe-struck at his  
  
appearance. He had a great muscular build, which was clearly visible through his  
  
ribbed pale blue shirt he wore with dark jeans and boots. His ebony black hair fell  
  
against his intense midnight blue eyes, which had flecks of silver in them. She  
  
had to fight the irresistible urge to move the hair from his eyes. Then she realized  
  
she was staring again and blushed.  
  
"You look pretty when you blush," the young man said.  
  
"Thanks," she mumbled, turning a deeper red.  
  
"My name is Mamoru," he said bending to her level to shake her hand.  
  
"Usagi"  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Now when we run into each other in the morning, I  
  
know what to call you besides gorgeous."  
  
Usagi blushed. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I've been known to blank  
  
out every now and then."  
  
"No problem. Had you been paying attention, I would have never met a  
  
beautiful woman. I have to go so I'll see you tomorrow." And he left leaving a very  
  
red Usagi behind. Usagi looked at his retreating body, trying to figure out where  
  
she had seen him. Coming up blank, she shrugged her shoulders and went  
  
home.   
  
Mamoru turned the corner and almost hit a young woman with green black  
  
hair. "Mamoru, you need to be careful around her. You might say or do  
  
something to make her suspicious," she warned.  
  
"Don't worry Setsuna, I had to become friends with her because although  
  
she may not remember who she, the Negaverse does, and I need to be there to  
  
protect her. The girls are doing the same thing. We need to protect her at all  
  
costs."   
  
"Just be careful. Her memory is picking up on small things. Just make sure  
  
if she remembers, she comes willingly."  
  
"I will, Setsuna." Then she went back to her time portal.   
  
Usagi walked through the door and saw her mom preparing dinner.  
  
"Hey Mom," Usagi greeted her mother.   
  
"Hey, Usagi. How was school?"  
  
"It was there. Hey, Mom, may I go to an art school?"  
  
Her mother turned around. "Where and what for?"  
  
"It's down the street from the arcade. Motoki suggested it after he saw a  
  
couple of my drawings."  
  
"I guess. Just as long as you keep your grades up."  
  
"Thanks mom," Usagi said as she gave her mom a hug.  
  
"Okay, now go wash your hands and help me with dinner." Then Usagi  
  
bounced up the stairs to obey her mother's commands. Where did she come  
  
from? Wondered her confused mother, shaking her head.   
  
After her dinner and the regular tongue-war with her brother Shingo, Usagi  
  
went to her room to study for her math and English tests. Afterwards, she went  
  
over to her window seat and looked at the stars and full moon that seemed to be  
  
staring at her. Another scene appeared. There was a silver-haired princess and a  
  
dark-haired man in armor.   
  
"The Earth has fallen to Beryl and Metallica. They say the moon is next."  
  
"Endy, what's going to happen?"  
  
" The moon generals and I are going to fight to protect you. Your mother  
  
knows about it. She says to be calm and enjoy tonight."  
  
The princess looked at her prince and pulled him into a kiss. In the  
  
background, loud explosions sounded.  
  
"The battles begun," the prince stated pulling away.   
  
"I'll see you after it's over," she said.  
  
Kissing her again, he said," I Love you." And left.   
  
Usagi had tears streaming down her face. Her heart ached for the two  
  
lovers because somehow she knew they never survived the battle. Feeling worn  
  
out, she got on her pajamas and fell into a deep sleep full of dreams she never  
  
understood.   
  
At the time gate, Sailor Pluto looked sadly at her princess sleeping.   
  
"Are you sure we can't let her be?" she asked the figure behind her.  
  
"She has a destiny to fulfill. When someone doesn't fulfill his destiny, he  
  
feels useless and incomplete, like Usagi feels like now."  
  
"She just wanted to be normal, Galen," she protested.  
  
"But without her, the Earth will be destroyed and she won't even have the  
  
chance to be normal."  
  
"I know. I'm just going to let her remember on her own. That way she  
  
won't resent being summoned. Instead of dumping on her like before, which  
  
didn't work as well."  
  
"Good, Setsuna," Galen said, kissing her cheek.   
  
He looked sadly at Usagi. "The whole world rests on her shoulders, and  
  
she doesn't even know it."  
  
End of chapter one   
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
My So-Called Life Chapter 2  
  
By Lil' Sparkle  
  
Insert standard disclaimer  
  
Thump  
  
Usagi rolled on her stomach and got off the floor after she  
  
unceremoniously fell on. She looked at her bunny alarm flashing 7:39 at her.   
  
"Aww, stuff," she muttered, beginning the rushing drill that had her out of  
  
the house in ten minutes. She flew down the street, dodging cats, dogs, people  
  
and poles. She rushed into her class and was seated seconds before the bell  
  
rang.   
  
"Hello, my name is Ms. Meiou, and I will be your long term substitute  
  
teacher. Ms. Haruna was in a car accident yesterday and will be in the hospital  
  
for a while," said the tall green-black haired woman. "So, why don't we make a  
  
get-well card for her before we begin today's lessons."   
  
The class spent about an hour getting the gigantic card together and  
  
signing it. Usagi drew a little rose with a bunny saying 'get well soon"  
  
"Now class, let's begin with math. Please pull out your books and open  
  
them to chapter 5," said Ms. Meiou. And that's how the day proceeded. When the  
  
bell rang, Usagi went up to Ms. Meiou and asked, "How long will Ms. Haruna be  
  
in the hospital?"  
  
"Possibly a month or two. Don't worry, she will be okay," she assured the  
  
young lady. Then Usagi left, running to find Naru.  
  
Don't worry, Princess, you'll be safe.   
  
Usagi ran into the arcade. "Hey, Toki, did you call the art school lady?"  
  
"Yes I did Usa-chan. You have an appointment at 4:30."  
  
"Thank you so much, " Usagi cried, crushing the poor Motoki in a tight  
  
hug.   
  
"Careful Usagi, you might cause him internal bleeding," stated a deep,  
  
very masculine voice.  
  
"Sorry," Usagi apologized sheepishly.   
  
"Hey, Mamoru, what's shaking?" asked Motoki regaining his breath.  
  
"Finals, finals. Finals. Oh and more finals," exasperated Mamoru sitting  
  
next to Usagi.   
  
"Bummer," sympathized Motoki. "Anything I can get you?"  
  
"Coffee would be nice."  
  
"Don't you drink anything else, ever?" criticized Motoki  
  
"Yeah," Mamoru dead panned.  
  
"What?" asked Motoki intrigued.  
  
"Water," stated Mamoru  
  
"You're impossible!" Motoki exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defeat as  
  
he left.   
  
"So how are you, Usagi?" Mamoru asked the forgotten Usagi.  
  
"Nothing. I have an interview to get into an art school."  
  
"I didn't know you draw."  
  
" I don't call it drawing, more like doodling, but Toki insisted and it's  
  
something to do."  
  
"Oh," mused Mamoru.  
  
"Here's your coffee," Motoki said, scrunching his nose in disgust.  
  
"Do you do this to all your customers?" asked Mamoru.  
  
"Nah, just you," said Motoki.  
  
"Thanks for the special treatment, Motoki," Mamoru mumbled  
  
sarcastically.   
  
"You're very welcome," Motoki smiled and left.   
  
Usagi looked at the two friends batter and laughed. Then she saw  
  
Mamoru and her in a kitchen.  
  
"Mamo-chan, how come you only drink coffee? It's disgusting," she said  
  
scrunching up her nose.  
  
"Why do you eat chocolate?" retorted Mamoru.  
  
"Because chocolate tastes good. Coffee is nasty alone. You don't even  
  
put cream and sugar in yours.   
  
"Well, it just the way I am I guess," he shrugged.   
  
"Oh is that why you are so bitter." Usagi said thoughtfully. "But I love you  
  
bitter butt anyway."  
  
"I love you too, Usako," he replied sarcastically before pulling her into a  
  
kiss.   
  
"Usagi, Usagi!"  
  
"Huh? what? I didn't do it," she said startled.   
  
"Are you okay? You blacked out for a minute there," said a worried  
  
Mamoru.   
  
"Don't worry, Mamo-chan, I'm alright."  
  
"Mamo-chan?"   
  
"I'm sorry," she said turning a vibrant red.  
  
"It's okay, it's cute," he smiled.  
  
"Well, I should be going now. I guess I'll be seeing you later." They  
  
exchanged good–byes and she the arcade in the direction of the art school.  
  
Mamoru looked after her when a brunette came up to him.   
  
"Hey, Mamoru, what's happening?"  
  
"Hey Makoto, just thinking. Do you think she got her memories back?"  
  
"I don't think so. Setsuna said her subconscious might send her  
  
flashbacks. Why?"  
  
Mamoru turned to her, ":Because she called me Mamo-chan."  
  
"Intentionally or by accident?"  
  
"I think it was an accident. Before she said it, she blacked out."  
  
Makoto looked thoughtfully, "Maybe she had a memory flashback."  
  
"Maybe," he said quietly.  
  
Usagi walked down the street, many confused thought running through  
  
her head. Mamo-chan? Where did that come from?   
  
Your subconscious   
  
Who are you?   
  
Your subconscious   
  
Is that all you can say?   
  
No, you asked where Mamo-chan came from, and I told you. Then you  
  
asked who I was, and I told you.   
  
So you are my subconscious   
  
Bingo, but you can call me Serena   
  
Okay, well it was nice meeting you. Now I'm going to commit myself to an  
  
institution for introducing myself to myself.   
  
Shaking her head form the most bizarre conversation ever, she  
  
approached the art school. It wasn't very big, but it was beautiful. Turning the  
  
door handle, she peered into the hallway. Exquisite paintings and sculptures  
  
invited her. She was inspecting the glass figurines when a woman came up to  
  
her. "May I help you?"  
  
Usagi jumped, startled by the woman. Turning to her, she tried to calm her  
  
beating heart. "I'm here for an interview," she said.   
  
"Oh, you must be Usagi. Please follow me," said the sandy brunette.  
  
Usagi walked behind her, wringing her fingers until they turned white. After  
  
walking through the long corridor with unique artwork, they stopped in front of a  
  
huge sea blue door that appeared to have waves on it. The lady instructed Usagi  
  
to wait for Ms. Kaioh and left. Usagi took a seat and waited anxiously. While  
  
waiting, her eyes came across a beautiful painting of a princess with silvery white  
  
hair and a white shimmering gown reaching out to her prince who had midnight  
  
black hair over a very chiseled face and his body clad in a shiny black armor  
  
matching the color of his hair. Usagi peered into the Prince's eyes, which were  
  
filled of love for his princess.  
  
"Endymion, I can't wait 'til we get married," said the small woman,  
  
wrapped in her lover's arms.  
  
"Neither can I Sere," he replied.   
  
She turned slightly, enabling herself to look at him in the face. "Endy?"  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes, I do. You know that," he said, pecking her on her cheek.  
  
"How much?" she inquired.  
  
"Too much," he replied sarcastically, wincing as she hit him.   
  
"Sometimes I don't why I even bother," she said turning back around. "You  
  
couldn't be sweet if I doused you with sugar and honey."  
  
He chuckled, pulling her folded arms body closer to him. "Serenity, I love  
  
you with all my heart and soul. You are the very essence of my life. Without you,  
  
life is not worth living. I love, need, want, hold, cherish, and adore you because  
  
you are mine."  
  
"I love you too, Endy," Serenity said kissing him. "But next time when we  
  
do confessions of love, don't steal lyrics form Rei."  
  
"Miss Tsukino?" a woman-voice said softly. Usagi turned and looked at  
  
her. The woman before her was tall and thin, with hints of inner strength hidden.  
  
Her hair was sea green and eyes were aqua green. "Hello, I'm Ms. Kaioh, but  
  
please call me Michiru," she said, shaking Usagi's hand. "Please have a seat."  
  
While Usagi was seated in the oversized chair, Michiru looked over her artwork.  
  
Usagi squirmed as Michiru's eyes and face held different expressions. After what  
  
seemed like an eternity, Michiru raised her eyes from the portfolio to Usagi's  
  
apprehensive stare. "Nervous, huh?"  
  
"A little," squeaked Usagi.   
  
"Don't be. With the talent you have just shown me, I would be honored to  
  
have you at my school." Usagi relaxed a tinge. "And I will also give you a full ride  
  
scholarship."  
  
"Really?" Usagi croaked.  
  
"Yes, really" Michiru smiled. With that Michiru typed Usagi's personal information  
  
into the computer. "Your schedule will be email to you at the end of the week.  
  
And that's all for today. I look forward to seeing you next week, Usagi."  
  
Standing to shake Michiru's hand, Usagi politely thanked her. Walking out of the  
  
room, Usagi bumped into a tall woman with very short hair. If Usagi did not know  
  
who she was, she would have thought the person was a man dressed in black  
  
slacks and a tan shirt.   
  
"Sorry", both women said at the same time. Usagi stood in shock as her hero  
  
stood before her, repairing any damage that the collision may have cause her.  
  
"Y. You you your." Usagi stammered, pointing her finger out at the women  
  
before her.  
  
"You're a very late date," Michiru finished as Usagi struggled to breath.  
  
"I'm sorry Michi, but traffic was horrible and," the blonde started to explain.  
  
"Save it Ruka. You're lucky anyway because I just finished a very important  
  
interview with a very talented artist. " Pointing the direction of Usagi, the two  
  
women look at her as her face became once again, red.  
  
"Hi." she squeaked.   
  
"Ruka, this is my new student, Tsukino Usagi. Usagi, this is the love of my life  
  
and famous female racer, Ten'ou Haruka." Michiru introduced the two.  
  
"Hey kid, lighten up." Haruka joked at the still very red and still Usagi. " I don't  
  
bite.... Hard"  
  
"I know. It's just that you are my favorite racer, and I always wanted to meet you  
  
and and and" Usagi stuttered.   
  
"Why, thank you very much. I am very flattered. Well, you'll be seeing a lot of me  
  
now, kitten, " Haruka stated, holding hands with Michiru  
  
Then, there of all places Usagi got another flashback.  
  
"Hey kitten, what's wrong?" a concerned Haruka asked.  
  
"Nothing, it's nothing," Usagi cried, ending with the patent Usagi wail.  
  
"Kitten, stop crying. Whoever did it I promise that I will break every bone in their  
  
body. Just please stop crying," pleading Haruka who never was able to deal to  
  
handle tears, much less Usagi's tears. As she murmured all kinds of threats and  
  
ran herself crazy because of all those cursed tears, she notices that the wails  
  
became laughter. Loud, obnoxious, and definitely unappreciated laughter.  
  
"Kitten," Haruka said menacingly.  
  
"Sorry, 'ruka. But you should have seen the look on you face." Usagi laughed,  
  
wiping a tear from her eye. "It was classic," she finished as another round of  
  
laughing overtook her. Then she caught the dangerous glint in Haruka's eyes.   
  
"Hey I was just kidding, you know that right 'ruka?" Usagi asked, slowly backing  
  
away from the scary looking senshi. "Right, Ruka? A little hee hee." Seeing that  
  
this was not pacifying her friend, but was making her look even more threatening,  
  
Usagi tried one last tactic. "You would not hurt you favorite kitten, would you?"  
  
With those words, Haruka ran after the poor girl, growling.   
  
And all Usagi heard after that was "RUUUUUKKKKAAAA!"  
  
"Should we pour water on her or something?" Michiru asked, staring at the  
  
transfixed Usagi.  
  
"Uhh?" said Usagi, shaking her head.  
  
"Are you alright kid?" implored a worried Haruka.  
  
"Oh, it was just the fact that I just met my idol and all that. You know, shock,"  
  
Usagi covered, not wanting them to think she had issues.  
  
"Okay, we'll we must be on our way. I see you later this week, Okay Usagi."  
  
"K."  
  
With that the two women reentered Michiru's office, and Usagi exited the  
  
building. Once outside the building, Usagi said quietly to herself, " I just met a  
  
totally hot guy, got into a nice art scool for FREE, and met my idol. This week has  
  
been so awesome." With that, she squealed and ran and jumped in a circle  
  
outside of the building.   
  
Looking outside of the window, Michiru and Haruka looked at the young girl's  
  
antics before she composed herself and walked home.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know that she still has a never ending supply of energy,"  
  
remarked Haruka.   
  
"I know. But I also think that seeing you triggered another memory. The inners  
  
and Setsuna have been telling me she has been having them often."  
  
"Yea. Speaking of which, we need to inform Pluto that everyone is in position to  
  
continue to watch her."  
  
"Hopefully, she'll remember before the Negaverse decides to capitalize on our  
  
situation," Michiru concluded.   
  
End of Chapter 2 


End file.
